


party tattoos

by aphantasiac



Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault, Song Inspired, its just a lil weed tho, jackie is almost 18 and a senior, jan is newly 16 and a sophomore, jankie, party tattoos by dodie clark, slight mention of broke households
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: "we're not bruised, they're just party tattoos. and that colorful mess is just colorful regret."aka wonderful things can come from terrible nights.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	party tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here (and kinda my first fic ever?) so please be nice. also i saw another fic on here based on party tattoos and that inspired me so! still trying to figure this site out but if it goes well i might make a little series based on dodie songs!  
> also, haven't had anyone else read this yet so if theres mistakes, im sorry!!!

Jackie isn't much good in love, because she never really got to experience it. She stays away from it, actually, because all her life she's seen how it destroys people. She's seen how it destroyed her mother and her father, until they only thing holding them together was the hope their daughter would be successful. She's seen it in the movies, how horrible they portray heartbreak, whether there is a happy ending or not. She's seen it tear apart countless of her friends when their boyfriends lie and cheat and Jackie is always the one to pick up the pieces and glue them back together, because that's just the type of friend she is.

She feels it every time she looks at Jan.

Jan and Jackie have a past as friends, in middle school when they were both new kids in New York. Jackie was a 8th grader who moved all the way from Canada, and Jan came from New Jersey as a 6th grader, and they bonded over not knowing anyone else. They were only friends for that year while they adapted to their new city, and then started to go in different directions. Jackie's parents pushed her to focus on her studies above all and that left very little room for friends, while Jan blossomed into a beautiful social butterfly. 

And she is beautiful. Jackie can't deny that. They drifted as friends, yes, but Jackie always admired the younger girl as they grew up in the same school system. 

Jan hangs out with a lot of the pretty and popular girls from all the grades, some of the most prominent ones being Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll, and Jaida Hall. Jackie knows Nicky at least, only through having classes with her, and that's maybe their only real connection. Heidi might know Jan too, but only because they're in theater together.

Jackie wears modest knee-length skirts and sweaters and keeps her head down at school because she's there to learn and get her grades and then get out of there and maybe out of New York too. She's thought about going to LA, or maybe even back to Canada.

Jackie comes home and she listens to campy songs from her favorite musicals and sings along softly while shes doing her homework and its lonely but its good and it works for her. It has become a routine.

She's barely stepped in the door of her house when Heidi calls her, and tells her there's a big party and she doesn't want to go alone. Jackie isn't a partier, or a drinker, but she also doesn't want to send her friend alone to a place full of intoxicated highschoolers, so she reluctantly agrees to go. Heidi is at her house by 5pm. 

"I don't know about this, Heidi." Jackie says unsure while she's putting lotion on her legs to make them look smooth. 

"It's gonna be fun! You never go out Jackie, let yourself go have a good time." Heidi is applying raspberry lipstick and looks at her through the mirror.

Jackie isn't feeling so sure yet, she probably wont ever feel comfortable with this. 

"What if-" 

"Don't 'what if' girl, leave all that shit here. Look."

Heidi reaches into her bag, pulls out two small 50ml bottles of vodka and waves them at Jackie with a grin.

"Oh girl, I don't do all that." Jackie shakes her head, throws a black jacket over her soft pink dress and pulls her thick brown waves out from where they're trapped under the fabric. 

But Heidi has already taken off the lids and is standing behind her, looks at her with a raised eyebrow. And Jackie takes the bottle hesitantly, but downs it anyways because maybe Heidi is right. Maybe she needs to relax a little.

\-- 

It's just like any high school party ever. There's half-dressed girls drunkenly grinding on boys with no shirts on and cans of beer in their hands. It's crowded and there's loud music and cheap amazon lights flashing in different colors and it reeks of alcohol and pot.

Jackie feels awkward standing against the wall with a red plastic cup of alcohol in her fingers that Heidi gave to her, and that she's barely touched. She recognizes many people from school; Jaida pouring alcohol into Dahlia's mouth and then they messily dance against each other, and a fellow wall flower Crystal that is twirling her hair around her finger while she chats with Gigi. And Nicky has found her place on the floor with Sakura, and the two are dancing with a guy that Jackie recognizes from the football team. 

They got there at 11pm and Heidi gets Jackie to dance a little before she disengaged from the mess. It's now almost 1:30am and Jackie has completely lost track of where her only friend there has gone. It's only getting more and more crowded, and Jackie feels uncomfortable when she sees another football boy eyeing her across the room. She looks around, and then makes her escape up the stairs to the second level of the house. 

There's people up there too, but it's mainly couples drinking and making out and she sees where the weed smell is coming from when there's a group passing around a blunt in one of the open bedrooms. She scrunches her nose, looks for a bathroom to hide in. 

How convenient, the owner of the house put a piece of paper on the door and it says 'bathroom' in terrible handwriting, and she chuckles because even in all the chaos, they cared enough at least to label the door.

Maybe they were just trying to avoid getting drunk-girl throw up all over the nice house, even though all the cans and cups and bottles have already messed the place.

The door is closed, so Jackie knocks lightly. There's no answer the first time, and she thinks maybe they didn't hear it. She knocks louder the second time, and there's a grunt. 

"Fuck, occupied!"

It's a mans voice and he sounds aggravated and he's shuffling around in there. Curiosity gets the better of her, she leans her ear against the door and she can hear another weaker voice, a familiar voice. 

"Get off of me, fuck- I said no!" 

Jackie's heart drops and she's hoping she misheard it. Hopes maybe its out of context. Hopes its anything other than what it sounds like. Her hand shakes when she grabs the handle, but there's no hesitation when she turns it and opens the door. And it's all her fears, right there in front of her.

Jan, looking completely out of it and frantic, with a big buff jock leaning over her and pinning her against the wall. His big hand is leaving bruises in her side while the other is trying to pull her dress up but she won't stop squirming and fighting against his touch. 

"Hey...hey! Get off her, leave her alone!" 

Jackie never usually yells, but her voice is forceful and mad and he lets go of Jan and she crumples to the floor like a paper doll. 

"Fuck this shit. Not even worth it." He grumbles and pushes Jackie's smaller body to the side when he leaves. 

Jackie doesn't know what she's suppose to do, how she's suppose to handle the situation. The alcohol has her brain fuzzy and panicked but Jan is on the floor leaned against the wall with her head lolled forward. She starts there, kneeling in front of the blonde and lifting her head with a gentle hand. The black lipstick she was wearing is smudged around her mouth and there's a streak down her chin. Her eyes are red and it's not just because of the tears, but she seems relieved to see Jackie there instead of that guy.

"Jan, honey, can you hear me? Who...who are you here with?" Jackie asks gentle, trying to be calm for the girl who's clearly freaking out.

"Gigi...I couldn't find her..." Jan mumbles out, and Jackie notices her hands are grabbing onto the pink fabric of Jackie's dress like it's a life line. "I don't want to be here anymore..."

Jackie understands, nods slowly and stands up. "Okay okay, we can leave."

Jackie loops an arm under Jan's and carefully lifts her to her feet. Her legs are wobbly and so she leans on Jackie, and they take their time maneuvering out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and through the abundance of people until they're outside. Jackie's house is just down the street, and she asks Jan if she can make it there walking. Jan nods, and whispers a small thank you to her that absolutely breaks Jackie's heart. They walk slow and in silence, Jan's fists are bunching up parts of Jackie's dress still and Jackie doesn't mind supporting her weight all the way there.

When they get there, Jackie sits Jan down on the bench swing on the porch. Jan is shivering, Jackie's not sure if its from the chilly weather or the fear. Jackie doesn't know how to help, but the least she can do is take off her jacket and drape it over the blonde's shoulders. Jackie notices small red bruises on Jan's collarbones and neck, and it makes her furious to think they were put there for any reason but love. She sits down next to the shaking girl, but doesn't dare touch her.

"He kept complimenting me and passing me drinks and blunts and kissing me and I thought it was fine because everyone else was doing it..." Jan starts, speaking like she's trying to defend herself but Jackie can see her uncomfort.

"You don't have to justify anything to me, Jan. And you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jackie says soft.

Their eyes meet, and tears well up in Jan's brown eyes and she crumples against the older girl in shaky sobs. Jackie doesn't hesitate putting her arms around her this time, and whispers soft words in her ear.

"It's okay, I got you, you're safe."

\--

They go up to Jackie's room at 3am. Jan is scared to go home, scared her parents will wake up and see her in that state, so Jackie offers her a place to stay for the night. She wipes away Jan's makeup and tears with a rose water scented makeup wipe and gives her a big oversized flannel and some shorts to sleep in. Jackie opts for a yellow sweatshirt and also a pair of shorts, unpins her thick hair and wipes off her makeup too. She takes care of Jan, gives her a toothbrush to get rid of that nasty alcohol-weed taste, and brushes through Jan's knotted blonde locks until they're smooth and soft again. 

"I'll get you some water, yeah?" Jackie gets up to go to the kitchen, but Jan grabs her hand.

"Don't leave."

Jackie's face softens, and she gently grips her hand. "Two seconds. You'll feel better when you're hydrated, I promise, hun, i'll be right back."

Jan nods, and Jackie walks to the kitchen. She fills up a tall glass of water with ice in it and pads quietly back into her room, careful not to wake up her own parents. When she comes in, Jan is wrapped up in her bed looking uncharacteristically tired and timid. She leans up to take sips from the cold glass and she does visibly relax. The glass is set on the bedside table and Jan scoots over, so Jackie can join her in the bed. 

Jackie turns off the lights first, but leaves the t.v. on and on mute because Jan doesn't want to be in the dark right now. And then she lays beside her. It feels awkward at first, until she feels Jan shift against her and curls up at her side, and is gripping on tight to her sweatshirt. It reminds her of when they were kids having sleepovers, in Jackie's twin-sized bed that was only comfortable with two people in it if they cuddled.

"Thank you, Jackie." She mumbles against the fabric.

"Don't thank me. I would do anything for you." Jackie says back, and she means it.

Jan nods, and a little bit of silent time passes and she's asleep. Jackie runs her fingers through her hair, and feels at peace knowing Jan is safe.

Maybe she isn't so bad at this love thing.


End file.
